A hybrid vehicle that includes an engine and a motor generator is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-231244 (JP 2014-231244 A). This hybrid vehicle includes an engine control unit and a hybrid control unit. The hybrid control unit controls the motor generator and outputs an engine command signal to the engine control unit through communication with the engine control unit. The engine control unit controls the engine in accordance with the engine command signal received from the hybrid control unit. The hybrid control unit stops an operation of the engine by shutting off a relay for supplying electric power to a fuel injection valve of the engine when an abnormality occurs to the communication with the engine control unit. In this way, even when the abnormality occurs to the communication between the hybrid control unit and the engine control unit, the hybrid control unit can directly stop the engine without communicating with the engine control unit. Thus, an excess increase in engine output can be prevented.
In the hybrid vehicle disclosed in JP 2014-231244 A, the operation of the engine is stopped when the communication abnormality between the hybrid control unit and the engine control unit occurs. Thus, the vehicle cannot evacuation-travel by using power of the engine.